criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brink of Disaster/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Amber Herrera (holding a gun): ANTHONY BLACKPAW, or should I say Demos ? You are under arrest. We got you now. Anthony Blackpaw (nervous): D-drop the gun Miss Herrera...it's making me nervous heh... Amber: Stop with your acting Blackpaw. We know you killed Kemal Kumar, and we know that you are a leader of Order of Specters. Anthony: Are you serious right now ? Why would I be the leader of organization that almost sent me to jail. Amber (angry): You tell us. I can't fucking believe this. Why did you murder Dawn ? What was the real reason behind her murder ? SPEAK BLACKPAW, I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOOT. Anthony (crying): It's not me , I only killed Dawn, but it's all Rozetta Pierre's fault, not mine. Amber: Oh don't give me that. All evidence points to you. From brown hair, to that rash. Now speak. Anthony (evil): So you know everything , I guess you didn't fell for my innocent act this time. Anthony: Yes, I'm Demos. And I killed Kumar, I couldn't let this random-ass idiot to know my identity. Anthony (psychotic): But that is not important now. What is important, is that part of our beautiful town will be back in Ice Age. Amber: I won't be so sure, we got you now, there is nothing you can do. Anthony (evil laugh): You forgot that Stella is still free, right ? Where do you think I left Morognium ? I gave it to her. Anthony: Are you scared ? You should be... Amber: I can't belive this ! Tell us where is she, tell us her identity. WHO IS STELLA ? Anthony: That is for me to know, and for you to find out. I will just say that you already met her. Amber: One thing still remains unclear...Why did you killed Dawn Bennett ? And why were you brainwashed ?. Anthony: I knew that you would fall on that one. You see, I had to make you believe that I'm totally innocent, so I told Rozetta to brainwash me so that my brain scan will look totally fucked up when analyzed. Anthony (evil): And Dawn...yeah...Rozetta basically told me to kill the first person that I see. Welp, it was her. Amber: You are going straight to prison Demos. You are under arrest. At the courtroom... Judge Pierre: Anthony Blackpaw, we meet again... Anthony: Nice to see ya Grayson. You look like a bitch, as always... Judge: Oh look, now you lost your good behaviour... Anthony: If you’re offended by my opinion, you should hear the ones I keep to myself. Judge: Anyways, straight to the point. You are charged for murders of Dawn Bennet and Kemal Kumar, for orchestrating illegal clonning experiments, for stealing illegal substance Morognium and for providing multiple fake leads to police. Judge: There is only once sentence that I can give you, and it's life in jail under maximum security for all these horrible things. Anthony (evil): Do what you want with me, my best friend will free me soon. Aaaaand yall will die. Fear us...